


Sweet Nothings

by lipeviez



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Crack, F/F, Humor, Romance, daensaweek, daensaweek2021, no real plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lipeviez/pseuds/lipeviez
Summary: When her brother and the Dragon Queen march into Winterfell, Sansa is struck by a decidedly modern mouth.Daensa Week 2021, Day 1 prompt: first dates or meetings
Relationships: Sansa Stark/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Sweet Nothings

**Author's Note:**

> A bit late with the day 1 prompt for Daensa Week but still wanted to get it in. Just some short silliness I couldn’t get out of my head and wanted to share. It's not supposed to make sense, just go with it. I tweaked the scene a bit to have Arya there just because.

Sansa opened her eyes to the dawn and dreaded the day’s events.

The Dragon Queen’s armies were sighted several days ago and their arrival began yesterday. Today was when the Targaryen and her brother would march into Winterfell. Just the thought of it made her stomach churn.

A tingling sensation crawled up the back of her neck.

 _What was that?_ she wondered. But Sansa paid it little heed, calling in for her handmaiden to help her dress.

As the girl braided her hair, Sansa felt words bubble up into her throat. Foreign words that made no sense so she swallowed them down. It would be best to not frighten the servants with such things and make them doubt their lady.

After spending the next couple of hours ensuring the guest rooms were ready, and that the kitchens were sufficiently aware of what foods to prepare for that night’s dinner, Sansa Stark made her way to the courtyard. They were all there, waiting, and her anger burned at having to welcome this queen, at the threat the North faced beyond the Wall as well as the one she was letting into her home.

Jon had said to trust her. Sansa read between the lines. She sighed irritably.

“She’s not even here yet, steady yourself,” muttered Arya next to her.

“You just want to ride her dragons,” Sansa bit back, letting her annoyance hide the fear she felt at seeing the dragons fly over Winterfell less than an hour ago.

Arya chuckled. “What, and you don’t?”

In spite of herself, Sansa smiled. The wordplay was amusing. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d been tempted by the lure of a young queen’s bed. If she’d been bolder… Or if Margaery had been a touch more aggressive in her pursuit…

She shook her head. Returning her attention to the gates, she saw the first riders enter.

Then she saw her. And Sansa’s breath caught in her throat. _Stunning._

“She’s shorter than I expected,” whispered Arya.

 _Agreed_ , thought Sansa. _But still gorgeous_. Ignoring the warmth she felt growing in her stomach, she took in how Jon deferred to the Targaryen, even as he rushed over to greet Bran and then Arya. The looks he gave her confirmed to Sansa that they had an intimate relationship. The tightness in her chest felt almost like jealousy.

The tingling in her neck returned and it was even more distracting. _What in the ever-loving fuck?_

Sansa froze at that thought. She’d never uttered a phrase like that in her life. The worst part was that she’d almost spoken it aloud.

But she didn’t have time to think on it because now Jon was hugging her. She was so happy to see him. _The curly-mopped idiot kneeler._

“Are you all right?” he asked softly, sensing her discomfort.

“Fine,” she whispered, standing straight, her eyes looking behind him at the queen waiting to be introduced. Violet eyes met blue and Sansa’s heart stuttered.

Jon’s expression softened as he turned to Daenerys. The silvery blonde approached and Jon made his introductions.

“Queen Daenerys of House Targaryen. My sister, Sansa Stark, the Lady of Winterfell.”

“Thank you for inviting us into your home, Lady Stark. The North is as beautiful as your brother claimed. As are you.”

The young queen spoke with flattering kindness and hope and it needled at Sansa. She wanted to be angry. She wanted to be rude. But the warmth in her belly had turned into a fire and she now recognized it as lust and attraction. Sansa opened her mouth to take in a cold breath, hoping it would calm her down, but it didn’t help. The damned tingling was now a sting and words spilled out of her before she could stop herself.

“I’m yours.”

There was a collective gasp. She was sure Lord Glover and Lyanna Mormont were staring daggers at her but Sansa couldn’t take her eyes off Daenerys.

“I’m sorry?” asked Jon, looking between the two women.

“I mean, Winterfell is yours, your Grace.” A fierce blush grew on Sansa’s cheeks but she still couldn’t stop. “Gosh, is it hot? I mean, fuck, you’re hot. Everyone, isn’t the queen fucking hot?”

“I’m… what exactly?” asked Daenerys cautiously. The woman looked confused but a hint of amusement curled at her lips.

“My sister is tired,” explained Jon, at a complete loss as to what Sansa was saying.

She felt Arya pull on her arm. “Sansa, you’re unwell. Let’s go inside.”

“Let her speak,” said Daenerys with a grin.

“It means you’re very fuckable.” More gasps and murmurs sounded from the surrounding crowd. Arya tried to clamp a hand over Sansa’s mouth, pulling her away, but Sansa pushed her arm down. She knew they were worried that she would offend the queen, or worse, say something to condemn herself. “Look at those eyebrows! I just wanna gnaw on them.”

Internally, Sansa was torn. She knew what she was doing was very unbecoming but at the same time, she didn’t care. She felt compelled to keep speaking and to keep those beautiful violet eyes on her. It also helped that every time those strange words were spoken, the tingling sensation felt smaller and smaller.

“We don’t have time for all this,” Bran spoke forebodingly.

“Oh, shut it,” scolded Sansa. “Can’t you see I’m trying to get in there?”

At this, Daenerys laughed, her eyes raking up and down Sansa’s body, twinkling with new understanding. Her laughter seemed to diffuse whatever tension had been growing in the courtyard and the redhead was grateful.

Sansa heard her whisper to Jon. “Your sister is quite amusing. I’d like it if the Lady Stark showed me to my rooms.”

“Your Grace, I don’t know if that’s a good idea,” whispered Jon. “She is not herself.”

“I don’t mind,” responded Daenerys, giving him a hard stare and he nodded his head in submission.

The Targaryen woman turned to Sansa and smirked.

“Lady Stark, shall we?”

Sansa smiled, and stood straight and proud. She ignored everyone else as she held out her arm to the queen.

“My bed’s softer. Let’s go there first.”

The queen laughed again as Sansa led her into the Keep. They were not seen again until the following morning, both looking exhausted and very pleased with themselves.


End file.
